


Blue Moon

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: -Set after trespasser, Bittersweet Ending, Depressing, F/M, Final Wishes, Heart broken Solas, Last Moments, S.A.D!, Sad, Scared of dying alone, Solas comes back to Lavellan in her last moments, The Fade, This is sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Lavellan doesn't dream anymore.Solas grants her one final wish in her last moments....





	Blue Moon

 

 

# Blue Moon.

 

 

_-The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... at least for now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lavellan didn't dream anymore, whether it was her mind blocking out the imagines, the large injections of lyrium or the poison that flowed so deep in her veins that it curdled her blood. She wasn't long for this world anymore, but she tried to stay positive and always put on a fake smile for everyone around her. Ellana had lived a full twenty-seven years which was more than most get, it comforted her in her hour of need.

She did indeed have one hell of a life.

  
Thoughts lingered to the past often, sometimes to the Dalish and overtimes to her friends that were so far away now.

  
Lavellan closed her eyes for a brief moment, breathing in slow and letting the air fill her rasping lungs. Each breath was harder than the last. She would have never believed that breathing one day would be harder than battling dragons and an Ancient Magister, the thought brought a smile to her face for at least a single moment.

 

The pain was sharp like a dagger in her chest when she let the air go.

 

 

Everything hurt.

 

 

 

  
Cole grabbed her right and only hand, clenching it tight whenever he felt her pain, he had never left aside for an even for a moment. Cole never had to eat nor sleep as a spirit, but her thoughts were now heavily entwined with his own. He felt everything she did, but it never bothered him for a second.

 

"I can make you forget the pain, make it go away, stabbing, biting. Like venom on a poison blade, let me help you forget."

 

He often asked and the answer was always no because even know it hurt she had felt worst pains before.

 

 

 

 

 

**The pain of a lost heart.**

**Broken and shattered.**

**Cut in half.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cole closed his eyes as their fingers entwined, they shared her suffering together. As long as she lingered, till her last breath he would wait by her side.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
Lavellan tried to be strong, as strong as she used to be when she was younger, nothing could hurt her. Yet now her life was full of weak moments.

 

In the dead of night Cole often found her crying, when she thought no one would hear her suffer. Ellana Lavellan would often whisper things to him she would later regret. She knew she couldn't hide her thoughts from Cole, though she tried her best.

 

"I don't want to die alone, I am scared." She confessed in her weakest moments.

 

He found it hard to soothe her in these moments of need, she wanted her heart back. Though her thoughts never said it, she cried his name in her sleep as Cole sat there beside her. Cole never said it, perhaps he didn't have too, but he never intended for her to leave this world without him, he would be by her side to the very end and beyond.

 

"He'll come, I know he will."

 

Cole's whispers ached Lavellan to her very core, she had hidden ever pain for many moons and many years yet Cole knew her better than anyone.

 

"I don't want him to see me like this."

 

As much as she wanted to see him again, to feel his touch and to be complete she never wanted to cause him pain. Ellana wasn't the same Dalish girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago, she was a husk of the woman she used to be, weak and fragile, she couldn't stand anymore even a smile to her face brought on the pain.

 

 

 

"He will come."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...And Cole was right...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He came in the dead of night while she slept, Lavellan found it easier to sleep as she drew closer to the end.

 

"Vhenan, my heart." He clenched her hand softly as he woke her from the darkness of the void.

 

Her mouth was dry and it tasted like bitter copper, "Vhe..nan" she gasped.

 

"I am here for you my love." His knees cracked on the cold ground beside her bed, as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss Ellana's knuckles softly.

 

 

Lavellan didn't know it, but Cole was beside her as well, as always.

 

 

Every word hurt that left her mouth but she managed one last sentence... "Let....me...dream..." She paused with a grasped with a single breath, "One last time..."

 

 

Solas gently moved her hand back as the words crushed his very being, he held back his emotion trying not let her know how truly broken he was.

 

 

 

 

"Of course, my love."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The world went black, then it grew light once again, Solas looked how he used too, he looked like Solas not Fen'harel nor the Dread Wolf.

 

Lavellan stood liberated and freed by the world of dreams, she felt no pain and it was easy to breathe again, she felt free and more importantly, she felt herself, whole...two arms and one heart pieced together once more.

 

It was the Stormy Coast he had taken her too, a cliff overlooking the ocean with a beautiful sunset nearing on the horizon, it was beautiful, a perfect moment that would last forever.

 

The smell of salt filled her lungs as the waves crashed against the rocks, it was beautiful...everything was beautiful and utter bliss.

 

Solas watched on, remembering her at this moment as if it was their last, not wanting to accept the truth. The setting sun hit her skin so perfectly and though his vhenan couldn't tell she was whole completely, vallaslin and all.

 

Her face turned to him perfect and whole, as the warm amber light sparkled off her skin, she looked as if she was an angel, pure and free.

 

"Dance with me ma'lath vhenan." Both her hands reached out to Solas. He grasped her right hand and her waist with his other clenching her tight to his body, he twirled her around. Ellana smiled like she was seeing the sunset for the very first time. Solas loved Lavellan more than he ever said, he had never met a woman like her, even within his thousands of years living. Ellana Lavellan always loved to dance and it was one of the things he loved most about her, she was almost as old fashion as him.

 

"Ar lath ma, Ellana Lavellan." Solas pulled her close in his arms, holding her never wanting to let go as their foreheads met, and as they clenched each other in a loving grasp.

 

 

 

 

Locked and entwined as one...

 

 

 

 

"Vhenan, Solas...are you crying?" Lavellan could feel the wetness on her cheeks, she had never seen him break before...

 

 

Solas had never had trouble controlling his dreams, he was a master of the Fade but this broke him to his very essence. The warm perfect weather that surrounded them turned bitter cold and chilled. Before she knew it snow drifted from the sky in the form of tiny star-like flakes.

 

Lavellan looked up at the snow drifting amongst them, it was almost as stunning as Solas... "I am sorry, my love." Solas turned his gaze to the heavens as tears froze against his cheeks like diamonds, watching the snow fall amongst Ellana's long glossy hair.

 

 

 

 

"I love it."

  
"As I love you, ar lath ma Solas."

 

 

 

 

 

Their lips met softly as they stood covered in snow and the sun began finally vanish over the water of the endless ocean.

 

Lavellan turned when their lips finally parted to watch the sun faded away to the darkness...

 

 

 

 

 

The air felt easy against her lips as she let it fill her up. Solas' chin rested on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Lavellan let go of the fresh salt air from her lungs as she closed her eyes...finally at peace...free...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ellana?"

 

..."Vhenan?"

 

 

 

 

She was gone...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas woke beside the bed, her body laid there so peaceful... it was if she was sleeping and locked into a beautiful dream...

 

 

 

..."Cole?"

 

 

There was no sign of Cole except for large brim hat that rested beside Ellana Lavellan...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had left this world, for the next...

## together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. OH GOD. WHAT HAVE I CREATED.


End file.
